


Planet Never Land

by purplebutterflies



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), Return to Never Land (2002)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebutterflies/pseuds/purplebutterflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day something that is decidedly not a comet crashes in Never Land, carrying a strange girl and her stranger pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planet Never Land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fortheloveofpizza](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fortheloveofpizza).



> A gift for a friend based on a pairing she made up.

"All right men --"

"Ahem."

"-- and Jane. There's treasure to be found!" Peter Pan stabbed his dagger dramatically into the air. "Let's go!"

The Lost Boys cheered, and Jane smiled. There was always treasure to be found in Never Land. But before she could take another step, Tootles tugged sharply at her dress, and she looked down to see him bouncing agitatedly. She knelt down next to him. "What it is?" she asked gently, and he pointed to the sky. Jane looked up to see what looked like a comet, bright even against the morning sky, bearing down on them. "Peter!" she cried, panic seeping into her voice, but he was already looking.

"What is that?" he muttered.

"Look at it!" one of the boys said.

"What do you think it is?" said another.

"It's so fast!"

"It's coming this way!"

"Everyone get down!" Jane yelled, throwing herself on top of Tootles. The comet -- or was it? -- flew over their heads, crashing down on the beach a hundred meters away. Jane shakily pushed herself up. It was like the bombings all over again; but she was in Never Land, not London, and the war was over anyway. She stood up and helped Tootles to his feet.

"Let's go check it out, men!" Peter said, and zoomed ahead.

"Wait!" Jane called, but he was gone, and the Lost Boys were in hot pursuit. She blew out a frustrated breath and took off after them. Just because everyday in Never Land was an adventure didn't make the dangers they faced any less real. Of course, try telling Peter that.

It wasn't a comet, after all. It was large, red, and -- Jane gulped -- metallic. A glass dome, too fogged to see through, sat on top of the...whatever it was, and Peter perched curiously on top of it. There was a hiss, and release of steam, and Peter leapt off the dome just as it swung open. All the Boys tensed, ready for a fight, and Jane scooped Tootles up.

Then, from inside the strange object, came...a voice. A female voice, in fact. A very _annoyed_ female voice. "Stitch," the voice said, "I told you to take a left! That was a right!" There were strange noises, guttural growls and utterances that sounded completely alien to Jane. "Yes, it was!" the female voice said. "We were looking for Antares, that's the second --" More growls. "Look, all I'm saying is that if we're not back by Monday, you're explaining it to Nani." A deep sigh of indeterminate origin sounded, and without further fanfare, a young woman about Jane's age hopped out of what was apparently a ship, and landed on the beach -- directly in front of a floating Peter.

The girl looked up and started. "Um, hello," she said.

"I think it's an Indian!" Slightly whispered excitedly. "A flying Indian!" Jane set Tootles down and took a few cautious steps forward. She supposed it was possible, but the girl wasn't dressed like any Indian she had ever seen.

Peter flew around the girl curiously. She watched him, then looked over and saw the others standing a little ways away. She looked quite as bewildered as Jane felt. "I'm Peter Pan," he said, moving to hover in front of her and gesturing grandly behind them. "And these are my Lost Boys! Oh, and Jane. She's a Lost Girl."

She stared at him for a minute, then slowly looked over at the others. Cubby gave her a little wave, and she returned it. "Hello Lost Boys. And Jane." She turned back to Peter. "I'm Lilo," she said. Behind her, and small blue creature climbed out of the ship and came to stand by the Lilo girl, looking at Peter suspiciously. Lilo gestured to it. "And this is Stitch." She looked around once more, then said to Stitch, "Are you sure we're not on Earth?" Jane's ears immediately perked up. Stitch made more of those strange vocalizations. "Well I know Earth boys don't usually fly, but maybe there are some exceptions." Stitch snorted and muttered. "Oh, you don't know that."

"You're in Never Land," Peter said, and Lilo and Stitch both looked at him.

"See, we're in Never Land," Lilo said to Stitch, and then to Peter, "Where exactly is Never Land?"

"It's right here!" he said, and came down hard on the ground.

"Oh. Of course." She turned to Stitch. "We're lost."

Stitch grunted and began tugging Lilo back towards the ship. Peter quickly flew around to intercept them. "Wait, don't go!" he cried. "We've only ever had one girl at a time, and it might be fun to have two."

Lilo looked back at Jane. "Yeah, well, that kind of stinks for your friend there, but we have to get home before my sister kills me."

"Why?" Peter asked. "It's much more fun here!"

"We've got pirates!" Slightly said.

"And faeries!" Cubby added.

"And mermaids!" Nibs cried.

Lilo whirled around to look at him. "Ohmygod, where?"

"This way, this way!" the boys cried as one, and then they crowded around her, leading her towards the lagoon. Jane sighed a bit, and looked down to smile at Tootles. "Well," she said, scooping him up, "I guess we've got a new friend."

 

\-----

 

By the time Jane caught up with the boys, they were crouched down on a low cliff overlooking the lagoon. She deposited Tootles next to them, then carefully picked her way over to Lilo. She felt she should talk to the other girl, although she wasn't sure what about. Being from Earth? Being a girl? Neither of those things would have been particularly unique anywhere but Never Land. "Hello," she said quietly, sitting down next to Lilo. Well, it was a start.

"Hey," Lilo whispered. "I'm not actually sure why we're crouching like this."

"The mermaids are not particularly friendly," Jane replied.

"Oh. Is that also why we're whispering?"

"Yes."

"Ah." She looked over at Jane. "So you're the token girl of the group?"

"I -- yes," Jane said. "But I'm not...you say you're from Earth?"

"Yep," Lilo said, scanning the deceptively calm surface of the water. "Well, I am. Stitch is an alien, from some lab on a meteor or something. But he's been on Earth with me for a long time now."

At the sound of his name, Stitch glanced up. He wagged her fingers at Jane and drawled, "Hi."

Jane waved back vaguely, then turned back to Lilo. "I only ask because I'm from Earth too."

"Really?" Lilo turned to look at her with a brilliant grin. "That's so cool! Where are you from? No, don't tell me, you're English, right?"

"Right," Jane said with a smile. "And you're American."

"Yep! Wow, how'd you get here? Are you stuck here? Do you need a ride home?" Lilo asked in quick succession.

"Oh, no," Jane said. "I mean, I can get home. I've been going back and forth, well, for years."

"Too cool. Do you have a spaceship?"

"A space--no, not exactly."

"Is it like a wormhole?"

Jane's eyebrows drew together. "There are no worms."

"Never mind." Lilo blew her bangs out of her face and looked over the lagoon.

"I have to say," Jane ventured, "you're taking this much better than I did the first time I came to Never Land."

"Oh, psh," Lilo said, waving her hand dismissively. "This is so not the weirdest thing I've ever done. My pet is an alien designed to reign chaos across the universe. Flying boys dressed up as animals? Doesn't even really rate. Although I thought there were going to be mermaids." This last statement was directed mainly towards Nibs, who looked at her askance.

"They're crafty," he said. "Conniving, even."

"You can't trust them," Cubby added.

"I can get them to come out," Peter said, standing up.

"Nah, don't bother," Lilo said, climbing to her feet as well. "I can find them myself." She took two steps to the edge of the cliff, and Jane gasped as she brought her hands together and dove smoothly into the water. Jane raced to the edge in time to see Lilo disappear with barely a ripple. Almost immediately the water erupted into a roiling frenzy of fins and arms as the mermaids, as one, descended on the trespasser.

The Boys exploded in a flurry of motion. "She's crazy!" "She's dead!" "They're going to tear her limb from limb!"

"Peter, do something!" Jane yelled.

"I'm on my way!" he cried and dove for the surface, only to pull up short a few feet above the water.

"What are you doing?" Jane called, but then she saw it. Lilo, bobbing in the water, laughing as the mermaids surrounded her. The dark skinned girl turned and swam towards the shore. Jane and the boys looked at each other, then ran towards the water's edge.

"How did you do that?" one of the twins yelled.

"We thought they were going to eat you!" cried the other.

Lilo chuckled and wrung out her hair. "It was no big deal. I had a couple peanut butter sandwiches in my pocket."

"What?" Jane asked, half-laughing. "Why did you have sandwiches in your pocket?"

Lilo shot her a mischievous smile. "It saved me from death by mermaid, didn't it?" Jane clapped her hand over her mouth, but not before a loud guffaw could escape. Lilo grinned, then suddenly tumbled over backwards as a wave hit her in the face. Jane looked up to see the mermaids giggling and swimming quickly away. Lilo sputtered, wiped her eyes, and began laughing right along with them. "Wow, okay!" she said. "All right. This place is pretty cool. I guess we can hang out here for a while, right Stitch?"

"Yabada," Stitch said, and the Boys cheered.

Lilo looked back at Jane. "So, what else is there to do around here?"

 

\-----

 

They ended up at the Indian village. Lilo, they found on the way there, was not in fact an Indian; she was Hawaiian, which was "a different ethnic group." The Boys had nodded sagely at that, then turned to each other in confusion when Lilo looked away. As usual, a celebration had spontaneously erupted when Peter flew up, and Jane had lost track of most of her friends in the chaos. She wandered the grounds, pausing to watch the twins attempt a war dance before chuckling and moving on. She hoped Lilo was enjoying herself.

A hand darted out and wrapped around Jane's elbow before dragging her between two tepees. She yelped and saw an anxious looking Lilo staring at her.

Lilo grabbed her shoulders. "Okay," she said before Jane could open her mouth, "I get this is like every eight-year-old boy's dream, but I think I'm getting lung cancer from second-hand smoke, I'm getting the stink-eye from all these big macho dudes, and I think I can feel my feminism dying just from being around these women."

Jane opened and closed her mouth ineffectually several times, then said, "I don't think I understood anything you just said."

"I want to get out of here. Seriously." Lilo shook her a little. "Look, I already pegged you as the sane one. Don't prove me wrong."

"All right, all right, calm down." Jane carefully removed Lilo's hands from her shoulders, and glanced back at the celebration. "The Boys look busy. We can probably sneak off and go explore some, if you like."

"Bless you," Lilo said, sagging with relief. "Just let me..." She looked around too, and Jane followed her eyes to see Stitch, smeared with war paint, waving tomahawks in both hands and howling. "Never mind, he's fine," Lilo said, and turned back to Jane. "Now, where to?"

Jane smiled and took her hand. "Follow me."

 

\-----

 

"This is some planet you've got here," Lilo said, balancing carefully on a fallen tree. "Kinda weird, but the coolest things usually are."

"It's not really mine," Jane said, brushing some leaves out of her way. "I just visit." She chewed on her bottom lip, then asked Lilo, "You really think this is a separate planet from Earth?"

"I don't know how else we would've gotten here on a spaceship," Lilo said, hopping down next to Jane.

"I suppose so. Peter did tell me the first time I came here that the only way to get back and forth was to fly." She shrugged. "Although until you came, I didn't know there were things such as spaceships."

"But mermaids and faeries, those are totally legit, right?" Jane glanced over to see Lilo smirking at her, teasing. She pushed Lilo playfully.

"I've _seen_ mermaids and faeries before," she pointed out. "I'd never seen a spaceship."

"Fair enough. Well, one more thing to cross off your list of life accomplishments. 'Totally saw a spaceship.'"

"Yes, I believe that entry's right after 'Feeding peanut butter to mermaids.'"

"A lifelong dream, fulfilled." Lilo sighed dramatically, and Jane giggled. Lilo batted at a nearby limb, then looked over. "So you're from Earth." Jane nodded. "Where exactly are you from?"

"London," Jane said. "And you?"

"Hawaii. The island of Kaua'i, specifically."

Jane nodded, then cried, "Oh!" When Lilo looked at her, she asked, "Is that near the, um, the harbor?" Lilo just looked at her, and she racked her brain. "The, the one that was bombed. Um..."

"Oh, Pearl Harbor?"

"Yes!"

Lilo shrugged. "Not the same island, but the next one over." She seemed incredibly nonchalant, but maybe it really wasn't very close at all. Jane didn't know anything about American geography.

Silence settled over them until they passed the treeline and were treated to another gorgeous view of the ocean. Jane sighed. "I don't usually get to slow down and enjoy the view," she admitted. "It is beautiful."

"Reminds me of home," Lilo said. Jane looked at her, and she smiled. They looked back out towards the horizon in companionable silence.

After a few moments Jane became aware of an odd noise. She listened for a minute, then realized Lilo was humming, and tapping her foot to boot. Charmed, Jane instinctively began to grin, but suppressed it, wary of doing anything that might make the other girl stop. After a few minutes however, her curiosity became too much, and she asked, "What is that song?"

"Hm?" Lilo looked dazed for a moment, then shook her head and said, "Oh, that was 'Can't Help Falling In Love.'"

"I don't think I've heard it."

"Really? It was one of Elvis's hits."

"Whose?"

Lilo turned her head very slowly to stare at Jane, eyes wide. Jane bit her lip and looked abashed, suddenly sure she was missing something important. "You haven't heard of The King?" Lilo asked, her voice oddly strained.

"What? I, I -- of course I have," Jane said, confused, "but I thought we were taking about music."

"Well yeah! He's only the greatest musician ever!"

"King George?"

"Elvis!"

"Who?"

Lilo groaned. "Elvis Presley, The King of Rock 'n Roll!"

"Of what?"

Lilo threw her hands into the air in aggravation, then grabbed Jane's wrist and said, "Come on!"

A few minutes later they were outside the spaceship, a song called "Hound Dog" blaring from the speakers.

"I have never heard music like this before in my life," Jane admitted.

"Then you're lucky I'm here to share the wealth." Lilo stopped fiddling with the radio and hopped out of the cockpit. "C'mon, let's dance!"

"Dance?" To this music? Jane didn't even know how to begin.

She didn't have time to try and figure it out. Lilo's hands were suddenly on her hips, pushing her to move. She squeaked, and Lilo laughed. "Come on, it's not hard!" Lilo cried. "Like this." She stepped back and started swiveling in hips in a way Jane wasn't entirely sure was decent.

"Good Lord." Jane covered her face with one hand, trying to bite back her laughter. "This is...well, this is a day of firsts for me, I'll tell you that."

"Good! I'm all about new experiences." Lilo grabbed Jane's hands and slowed her gyrations to something Jane could reasonably approximate. She did her best, amid many giggles and missed steps.

"You're doing great," Lilo said.

"I'm not sure I am," Jane replied, trying to match Lilo's rhythm.

"Hey, who's the expert here? Trust me on this." Lilo stuck out the tip of her tongue and grinned.

"What are you doing?" someone called, and Jane looked up to see the Boys -- sans Peter and Stitch -- walking towards them.

"Dancing!" Jane yelled back, and shrieked when Lilo suddenly spun her. Tootles broke away from the others and ran towards her, and she scooped him up and began rocking to the beat. Lilo, meanwhile, turned to the other boys with a cocky hand on her hip, one eyebrow raised in an unspoken challenge. In no time at all they were crowded around.

"You wanna see dancing, I'll show you dancing!"

"No way you're better than me!"

"You're way too clumsy!"

"Hey, watch what I can do!"

Jane laughed and dipped Tootles. A day of firsts indeed.

 

\-----

 

"Let's play pretend!" Nibs said. They had finally tired of dancing and were now running around the woods aimlessly. Lilo was sitting near Jane, idly playing with a flower. Peter and Stitch were still nowhere to be seen.

"What kind of pretend?" Jane asked, smiling as the boys raced around her.

"Pirates!" Cubby cried.

"Pirates!" Lilo agreed, quickly glancing up.

"Pirates!" they all yelled, and Jane laughed.

"You can be the damsel in distress," Cubby said, and Jane stopped smiling.

"Why do I always have to be the damsel in distress? It's not much fun to be tied up the entire game."

"You're the only damsel we have," Slightly pointed out.

Jane pouted. "What about Lilo?"

"Yeah, what about Lilo?" Lilo asked, then suddenly shook her head sharply. "Wait, I don't want to be the damsel either!"

"She doesn't count," one of the twins said.

"She's wearing pants," his brother added.

"Right, the pants," Lilo said, and gave Jane a transparently non-apologetic shrug. "Sorry!" Jane made a face, and Lilo laughed. "Come on guys," she said, "we don't have to rescue a damsel. Can't we go, I don't know, treasure hunting or something?"

"We went treasuring hunting yesterday," Cubby whined, and Slightly rapped him on the head. Cubby elbowed him back, making him bump into the twins, who immediately rolled up their sleeves and made menacing gestures.

Jane shot her hands into the air before it could turn into an all-out brawl. "All right," she said, thinking quickly. She knew they didn't actually think of her as a helpless damsel; they just didn't know any other way to play. Well, maybe she could even things out. "I'll be the damsel, if Lilo can be the leader. It's more fair if the the hero's a girl as well."

Lilo bounced on her knees and grinned excitedly up at Jane. "I like the sound of this game!"

The Boys looked at each other and shrugged. "All right," said one of the twins.

"Fair enough," said the other.

"Then let's get started," Jane said, and the boys cheered.

"Wait," Nibs said. "Who's going to be the pirates?"

This prompted a chorus of "Not me!" and "You do it!" Jane was about to suggest a different game, when a shadow fell over her. She looked up to see Peter floating above them, wearing Hook's hat. "Oh dear," she said.

"Ahoy mateys!" he cried. "If you think you're going to be able to rescue Jane from the crutches of Captain Pan and his first mate, you've got another think coming!" Stitch skidded through the bushes below Peter, snarling.

Lilo immediately leapt to her feet. "You're going down, Captain Pan!" she yelled, brandishing a stick like a sword. "Lost Boys, to battle!"

 

\-----

 

It really was a rather spectacular pretend battle, which meant Jane was at least well entertained while she waited for someone to break away and untie her.

Her chance came when Lilo tricked Stitch into charging into a hollow log, getting his head stuck. Half of their opponents taken care of, she raced towards Jane and quickly tugged at the vines holding her in place.

"You boys hold him off, I'll get Jane to safety!" Lilo yelled over her shoulder as the vines fell. She grabbed Jane's wrist and dragged her away from the ruckus.

"Wait, I want to fight!" Jane gasped.

"You don't have a sword!" Lilo said, and then they were weaving through the trees much too quickly for Jane to respond. They ended up in a small grove, the sounds of the battle barely audible behind them. Lilo dropped to the ground, cross-legged, while Jane sat carefully next to her, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Perhaps next time the brave hero will think to bring the lady a sword, so she can defend herself," Jane said, as primly as she could while panting from the excursion.

Lilo rolled her eyes and stuck out the tip of her tongue. "So sorry. I was kind of doing the whole rescue thing on the fly, in case you didn't notice. I think we did well enough without it, anyway."

Jane waved her hand dismissively. "I suppose it was a passable rescue."

"Passable?" Lilo cried in mock outrage. "That was a great rescue! Look, here you are, totally free and everything."

"True," Jane acknowledged, "but you lost some points in the execution."

"Oh, yeah? For what?" Lilo asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, your stealth could use some work." Lilo was pouting, and Jane tried very hard not to smile. "Unit cohesion. Timing." She glanced at Lilo out of the corner of her eye. "Penmanship."

"Augh!" Lilo threw her hands heavenward, and Jane gave up and started laughing. "You're killing me here! Picky, picky, picky! I happen to think that was a great rescue. First-rate, in fact."

"Topnotch?" Jane asked.

Lilo sniffed imperiously. "Award-winning."

"Reward-worthy?"

Lilo's eyes lit up. "Yes! All that. Whatcha got?"

"Hm." Jane pretended to think. She knew the traditional Never Land reward for these kinds of things. "Well," she drawled, "I believe I have a kiss here somewhere...or no, wait." She paused and frowned. "Was I supposed to say thimble there? I can never remember."

"Thimble?" Lilo asked, looking equal parts amused and confused.

"Never mind," Jane said, passing her hands over her pockets. "I haven't got one anyway. I thought I had."

Lilo scratched her head. "You haven't got a thimble?"

"No," Jane said, looking back up at her. "My mistake."

"Oh well," Lilo said, and shifted closer. "I guess that just leaves option one."

"Hm?" Lilo put her hand carefully on Jane's cheek and leaned in. _My goodness,_ Jane thought, and then Lilo kissed her.

Lilo pulled away after a few seconds, and Jane's heart thumped happily at the wide grin on the other girl's face. Thinking quickly, she said, "You see, that's what I mean."

"Mean?" Lilo blinked, her grin fading. "Mean about what?"

"Mean about you needing some work on the 'hero' front." Lilo's jaw dropped in either offense or shock, and Jane had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out load. "You see," she said before Lilo could counter with anything, "an experienced hero would know the kiss isn't supposed to be taken." She shifted closer. "It's supposed to be given."

"Oh," Lilo said, her smile returning. "A thousand pardons then, my lady. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

"Yes," Jane said. "Hold still." She set her hand on Lilo's shoulder, then slid it around to the back of her neck and gently pulled Lilo down, bringing their lips together again.

They separated, and Lilo blinked at Jane in a daze. "Wow," she finally said.

"Mm." Jane let her hand slip down Lilo's arm, tangling their fingers together when she reached the bottom.

"That's -- are you seriously taking points off for penmanship? Because you get me a pen and paper, and I'm sure I could do better!"

Jane laughed, long and loud. "I suppose that was petty of me," she eventually said, calming down. "My apologies. Here." Lilo smiled, and she leaned in again.

 

\-----

 

Lilo looked at her ship glumly. "Time for me to head home, I guess."

Jane ran a hand through her hair. "Yes, I should probably head back as well." She looked at Lilo, then reached out and took her hand. Lilo glanced up at her.

"Will you be back?" Jane asked.

Lilo grinned. "You better believe it."

"I do," Jane said, and leaned in for one more not-goodbye kiss.


End file.
